


Safe and Sound

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana’s been worried about Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by keinlurker.  
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

Dana’s head snapped up when she heard the knock on her office door, and almost gasped when she met her late night visitor’s eyes. She felt rooted to her chair, unable to move, or speak, or even breathe. She heard the roar of her own rushing heartbeat in her ears.

Jess.

Jess was standing in her office doorway, leaning against the doorjamb, looking exactly as she had three weeks previously when she’d left for Dallas, TX. Three weeks of undercover duty. Three lonely weeks of long days, and even longer nights, with no contact. Three long weeks of hoping for a phone call, yet finding herself terrified every time the phone rang – afraid it would be _that_ call, the call that informed her Jess wouldn’t ever be coming home.

Jess lips curled into an easy smile. “Hey there. It’s awfully late to be here working.”

“Better here keeping busy than home alone missing you.” Dana couldn’t believe how normal her voice sounded.

Jess pushed off the doorjamb, entered the office, and dropped to her knees next to Dana’s chair. She reached up, gently took her face in her hands, and kissed her gently, thoroughly.

Dana felt tears well behind her closed eyelids. Jess was really there, home safe and sound.

FIN


End file.
